kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World in The Adventures of Sharkboy
Kids World in The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl is a happy superhero movie by 1000th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, The characters of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Dennis Mitchell and his friends, Will Stronghold and his friends and the rest of the characters meet Max (Cayden Boyd) is a lonely child who creates an imaginary world named Planet Drool, where all of his imagination and dreams come to life. He creates two characters; Sharkboy (Taylor Lautner), a young boy who was raised by sharks after losing his father at sea and Lavagirl (Taylor Dooley) who can produce fire and lava, but has trouble touching objects without setting them alight. The two left Max to guard Planet Drool. In real life, Max's parents (Richard Jenkins and Kate Beckinsale) have little time for him, and he is bullied by fellow schoolmate Linus (Shane Graham). However, he does receive friendship from Marissa (Sasha Pieterse), the daughter of his teacher (Diane Keaton, whose name is English for "electricity"). Linus steals Max's Dream Journal (where all of his ideas are kept) and vandalizes it. The next day, a tornado rages outside the school, and moments later Sharkboy and Lavagirl appear and ask Max to come with them to Planet Drool. They reach Planet Drool via a shark-like spacecraft where Max learns that the dreamworld is turning bad, courtesy of Ms. Super Gay (also portrayed by Diane Keaton), originally the dreamworld's electrician but now corrupted.Sharkboy and Lavagirl save some children from an out-of-control roller coaster. Then with Max, they confront Mr. Electric who quickly drops them in a part of Planet Drool called the Dream Graveyard where some of Max's dreams have been dumped. They find Bablo (voiced by Diane Keaton), a female moose that was never finished being built by Max, but offers them a lift to other parts of the planet. Whilst on the journey, the three form a friendship but they face hardships, such as Sharkboy's anger for the oceans being frozen over, and Lavagirl's desperation to find her true purpose on Planet Drool. They are pursued by Mr. Electric and his "plughounds" across the planet. They plan to visit the Ice Princess and obtain the Crystal Heart, which can freeze time, giving them enough time to get to the center of Planet Drool and fix the dreamworld using Max's daydreaming. However, they are captured by Mr. Electric and delivered to Linus's Planet Drool incarnation Minus, who has altered the dreamworld with Max's own Dream Journal and traps the three in a cage. Sharkboy gets annoyed and has a shark frenzy, destroying the cage. Max retrieves the Dream Journal from Minus while he is sleeping, after the three escape. Max informs Sharkboy that his father is alive in his book, but when Lavagirl wishes to find out what it says about her, she burns the book to ash. In her rage, Lavagirl confronts Max and asks him why she was made out of lava, but is calmed by Sharkboy.With little time left, Max, Sharkboy and Lavagirl reach the Ice Princess (Sasha Pieterse) after an encounter with the Ursula (voiced by Diane Keaton). She hands over the Crystal Heart, but they find they are too late to stop the corruption. Mr. Electric fools Sharkboy into jumping into water filled with electric eels, seemingly killing him. Lavagirl jumps into the water to retrieve Sharkboy but dies moments later. Tobor's head appears and convinces Max to dream a better and unselfish dream, which in turn revives Sharkboy, who then races Lavagirl to a volcano where she is revived. Max witnesses her revival and concludes that her purpose is as a light against the dark clouds which have slowly engulfed Planet Drool's skies. Max gains reality warping as the Daydreamer and battles Minus, defeating him, and offering to make a better dreamworld between the two of them, which Minus agrees to.Mr. Electric refuses to accept the new dreamworld, and flies off to Earth to kill Max while he is dreaming. Max awakens back in his classroom in the middle of the storm. Ms. Super Gay materializes before Max and an astonished Ms. Electricidad. Max's parents are caught in the storm, but are saved by Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Max gives the Crystal Heart to Marissa, allowing her to gain the Ice Princess' powers, which she uses to freeze and destroy Ms. Super Gay. Ms. Electricidad, Linus and Max all make peace with one another, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, The characters of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Dennis Mitchell and his friends Will Stronghold and and the rest of the characters Max is reunited with his parents .In the end, Max informs his class that Planet Drool became a proper dreamworld again, Sharkboy became the King of the Ocean, and Lavagirl became Queen of the Volcanoes (even aquatic ones) and Max is shown building Tobor with his parents and Bablo finally working. Video Trivia *green Bobby, green Cindy, green Oliver, green Greg, green Marcia, green Peter, green Jan, green DJ, green Stephanie, green Michelle, green Malcolm, green Mallory, green Resse, green Renee, green Dewey, green Daisy, green Andi, green Bruce, green Toby Thompson, green Erica Thompson, green Mom Thompson, green Dad Thompson, green Alvin, green Simon, green Theodore, green Brittany, green Jeanette, green Elanor, green Sarah Baker, green Jake Baker, green Henry Baker, green Kim Baker, green Jessica Baker, green Mark Baker, green Mike Baker, green Lorraine Baker, green Nigel Baker, green Kyle Baker, green Spanky, green Stymie, green Froggy, green Porky, green Buckwheat, green Uh-Huh, green Waldo, green Mary-Ann, green Jane, green Darla, green Alfalfa, green Aldo, green Ethan, green Marissa, green Bina, green Ely, green Otter, green Lau, green Mick, green Naoko, green Becky O'Shea & The Little Giants Gang, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, green Harold, green Nicole, green Z, green Patty, green Katie, green Robby, green Brian, green Pepper, green Molly, green Duffy, green Kate, green July, green Tessie, green Vada, green Thomas J., Richelle, green Leo Little, green Amy, green the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, green Earl Sinclair and his family, green Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), green Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti), green Shake It Up: green Camp It Up (Flynn and his friends), green Casper, green Wendy, green Jazmine Payne, green Carly Shay, green Spencer Shay, green Freddie Benson, green Sam Puckett, green Gibby, green Nigel Baker, green Kyle Baker, green Mike Baker, green Mark Baker, green Jessica Baker, green Kim Baker, green Sarah Baker, green Jake Baker, green Henry Baker, green Lorraine Baker, green Cooper, green Dylan Schenk, green Ben Hilton, green Jamie, green Max, green Becca, green Nicky, green Jeannie, green The Flash/Tony, green Crispin, green Dylan, green Duncan, green Sean, green Tony's Brother, green Juel, green Erin, green Shirley Temple, green The Barney & Friends and the Gang, green German Speaking Boy, green The Chipmunks (green Alvin, green Simon, and green Theodore), green The Chipettes (green Brittany, green Jeanette, and green Eleanor), green Aldo, green Ethan, green Miarissa, green Bina, green Ely, green Otter, green Tilly, green Tom, green Tiny, green Ramona, green Tina, green Teddy, green Denise, green Derek, green Harry, green Rusty, green Walter, green Max, green Sharkboy, green Lavagirl, green Linus, green Marissa, green Ely, green Otter, green Bindi, green Rosie, green Kelly, green Lynn, green Annie, green Molly, green Pepper, green Duffy, green Kate, green July, green The Fraggle Rock Gang, green Andy, green Ruby, green Gracie, green Kyle, green Chyna Parks, green Olive Doyle, green Fletcher Quimby, green Lexi green Reed, green Cameron Parks, green Nat Wolff, green Alex Wolff, green Thomas Batuella, green Allie DiMeco, green David Levi, green Qaasim, green Cooper Pillot, green Jesse Draper, green Michael Jackson & Friends, green Michael Jackson Badder, green Spanky, green Stymie, green Froggy, green Porky, green Buckwheat, green Uh-Huh, green Waldo, green Mary-Ann, green Jane, green Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and green Uh-huh, green Darla, green Alfalfa, green Little Carbon Soldiers, green Becky O'Shea, green Junior Floyd, green Jake Berman, green Rudy Zolteck, green Tad Simpson, green Hanon, green Marcus, green Timmy Moore, green Nubie, green Johnny Vennaro, green Briggs, green Patterson, green Priscilla O'Shea, green Murphy, green Keith, green Marcus, green Hector, green Jessica, green Lisa, green Shock, green Pete and Pete, green Pablo, green Tyrone, green Tasha, green Uniqua, green Austin, green Paul, green The Oslen Twins, green Calvin Cambridge, green Murph, green Ox, green Marlon, green Reg Stevens, green Max Keeble, green Megan, Robe, green Kevin McCallister, green Alex, green Leah, green Matilda, green Penelope, green Matthew, green Dwayne, Steve, green Robert, green Nelly K., green Sonny, green Tawni Hart, green Chad Dylan Cooper, green Nico Harris, green Grady Mitchell, green Zora Lancaster, green the Baby-Sitters Club gang, green Simba, green Nala, green Timon, green Pumbaa, green Baloo, green Kovu, green Kiara, Uncle Max, green Ma, green Taran, green Princess Eilonwy, green Fflewddur Fflam, green Gurgi, green Jesse Greenwood, green Elvis, green Randolph Johnson, green Nadine, green Ash Ketchum, green Misty, green Brock, green Pikachu, green Togepi, green Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, green SpongeBob SquarePants, green Patrick Star, green Bloom, green Stella, green Flora, green Musa, green Tecna, green Layla, green Roxy, green Simba, green Timon, green Pumbaa, green Zazu, green Terk, green Tantor, green Baloo, green Bagheera, green King Louie, green the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), green Jiminy Cricket, green the Madagascar gang, green Genie, green Louis, Roger Rabbit, green Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, green Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, green Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read, the Tiny Toons, Kirby and his friends, green Spongebob and his friends, green the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Regular Show gang, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, green Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, green Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, green Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, green Tanya Mousekewitz, green Yasha Mousekewitz, green Papa Mousekewitz, green Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, green Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, green Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes Gallery hii.jpg 1133708524_Sharkboy_and_Lavagirl_005.jpg tdsbd02.jpg tdsbd03.jpg tdsbd04.jpg tdsbd05.jpg tdsbd06.jpg tdsbd07.jpg tdsbd08.jpg tdsbd09.jpg tdsbd10.jpg tdsbd11.jpg tdsbd12.jpg tdsbd13.jpg tdsbd14.jpg tdsbd15.jpg tdsbd16.jpg tdsbd17.jpg tdsbd18.jpg tdsbd19.jpg tdsbd20.jpg taylor_lautner_1307377647.jpg tdsbd21.jpg tdsbd22.jpg tdsbd23.jpg tdsbd24.jpg tdsbd25.jpg tdsbd26.jpg tdsbd27.jpg tdsbd28.jpg tdsbd29.jpg tdsbd30.jpg tdsbd31.jpg tdsbd32.jpg tdsbd33.jpg tdsbd34.jpg tdsbd35.jpg tdsbd36.jpg tdsbd37.jpg tdsbd38.jpg tdsbd39.jpg tdsbd40.jpg orl-taylorlautnerold0304-20050606.jpg tdsbd41.jpg 20150829_025507-ANIMATION.gif tdsbd42.jpg tdsbd43.jpg tdsbd44.jpg tdsbd45.jpg tdsbd46.jpg tdsbd47.jpg tdsbd48.jpg tdsbd49.jpg tdsbd50.jpg tdsbd51.jpg tdsbd52.jpg tdsbd53.jpg tdsbd54.jpg tdsbd55.jpg tdsbd56.jpg tdsbd57.jpg tdsbd58.jpg tdsbd59.jpg tdsbd60.jpg tdsbd61.jpg tdsbd62.jpg tdsbd63.jpg tdsbd64.jpg tdsbd65.jpg tdsbd66.jpg tdsbd67.jpg tdsbd68.jpg tdsbd69.jpg tdsbd70.jpg tdsbd71.jpg tdsbd72.jpg tdsbd73.jpg tdsbd74.jpg tdsbd75.jpg tdsbd76.jpg tdsbd77.jpg tdsbd78.jpg tdsbd79.jpg tdsbd80.jpg tdsbd81.jpg tdsbd82.jpg tdsbd83.jpg tdsbd84.jpg tdsbd85.jpg tdsbd86.jpg tdsbd87.jpg tdsbd88.jpg tdsbd89.jpg tdsbd90.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Superhero Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Films by science Animals and Kids films